


Vitaar

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Disappointment, Funny, Vitaar, shards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:25:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Inspired from the OC Discord over the Shards quests giving you a pretty useless item. (Unless you are a Qunari)





	Vitaar

All that effort, all those shards, all the Tranquil skulls. It all lead to this. Ellana took a deep breath and opened the chest reveling a, a…? She paused, trying to puzzle out what she was staring at. “Uh, anyone have a clue here?”

Dorian looked and offered a non-committal shrug, “Sorry sweetheart, I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Neither do I, Vhenan.” Solas said, his hand briefly touching hers.

Bull peered into the box and bounced, literally bounced. “Ooooh, Boss. Boss!” He shook her entire body in excitement, “This Vitaar! Old Vitaar! From the first Arishok! Neat.”

Oh, special poison then. Grand. Ellana thought for a moment, “well, Bull, would you like to have it then?”

Bull laughed, full on belly laugh. “Hahahaha. Thanks, but eh, no.”

A perfect eyebrow arched in question. “Thanks but no? May I ask why Bull?”

“Simple, this is ancient Vitaar. So it’s a completely different type of poison, its way more likely to kill me then help me in battle. Plus,” he tapped the Dread helm he had taken off. “I have this gorgeous thing to protect my skull.”

“Yes because you don’t need to take any more massive head wounds, you big lummox!” Dorian retorted.

Bull leaned forward and mock whispered, “he loves it when I wear it to bed and tie him up. The Arishok and the Magister. Great fun.”

“I do not!” Cried Dorian, stomping out of the room in a huff.

Solas was at Ellana’s side, scowling at Bull. “Honestly, have you no sense of propriety? Come along Inquisitor.”

Ellana rolled her eyes, smiling at Bull. “Well, lets give it to Dagna then to study.”


End file.
